Mientras siga interfiriendo mi pasado
by Roo.Rirou
Summary: basada en los elementos de la serie:nombre de personajes/lugares/etc pero con una trama diferente.la vida de una chica con un terrible pasado que le complica el presente al cual debe afrontar, pero no esta sola. drama, romance y mas! mal sumary. pasense!
1. NUEVO COMIENZO, NUEVA VIDA?

**CAPITULO 1: UN NUEVO COMIENZO… UNA NUEVA VIDA?**

Era una tarde soleada, el viento soplaba y los árboles se mecían a un ritmo irregular. A un lado, altas murallas se erigían imponentes haciendo que no pasaran desapercibidas. Por encima de ellas rezaba un cartel: "Konoha, aldea oculta de la hoja".

Como de la nada, alguien apareció de entre todo ese paisaje; la chica se situó enfrente de la fortaleza que rodeaba a la aldea como esperando que algo pasara junto a ella.

Luego, por detrás suyo apareció alguien más, era un hombre, que se le acercó y le dijo:

Llegamos… no te trae recuerdos?.

Ella respondió:

No, sabes que era muy pequeña como para recordar algo ahora. Pero, si, tengo una sensación extraña, como si algo se sintiera familiar.

Él sonrió. Al instante siguiente se produjo un sonido extraño, como si el aire se cortará e hiciera un susurro. De repente, hombres uniformados que poseían en la frente una especie de placa con el mismo símbolo que el del cartel que descansaba en la entrada de la fortaleza se aparecieron frente ellos.

Ustedes están en territorio delimitado, expresen sus intenciones y su procedencia o serán tomados en el carácter de invasores tentativos de la aldea de Konoha. Y estaremos forzados a enfrentarnos a ustedes y detenerlos!. – dijo con ímpetu uno de ellos.

Claro, comprendo.- respondió el hombre que estaba junto a la chica y se acercó para que lo vieran mejor -. Soy Hatake Kakashi, jounin de la aldea de Konoha. – dijo mientras sujetaba con la mano derecha la insignia que llevaba en la frente e inclinada cubriéndola parte de la cara, la cual era la misma que la de aquellos hombres. Y agregó:

Y vengo de regreso de la misión encomendad por el propio Lord Hokage, la de escoltar a la chizuhi* aquí presente, Rirou Riosaki para reubicarse nuevamente como habitante y kunoichi defensora de la aldea.

***chizuhi: termino inventado por mí como una denominación especial a la condición del personaje, lo cual será develado más adelante por el desarrollo que tiene la trama en particular y que en este momento no es fundamental o necesario de saber XD.**

Rirou asintió.

Bien!, felicitaciones por concretar entonces la misión de manera exitosa, señor!. – dijo el mismo ninja que había hablado al comienzo.

Gracias, igual no es algo de lo que un jounin pueda estar orgulloso… hacer de niñera… bah!. – respondió poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

Pues entonces hubiera mandado otro si era tan poco para usted. Además, yo puedo cuidarme sola. – dijo Rirou en respuesta a lo dicho por él, cruzando los brazos en señal de enojo.

Ah, y eso de traer a Touya por separado… para mí eso no tiene sentido. – agregó.

Rirou, no discutiremos esto otra vez. La situación es delicada, el territorio de la frontera Oeste del país del fuego ya no es seguro, es por eso que los trajimos aquó, a ti y a tu hermano.

Si, lo sé. – contestó y se limitó a no decir más.

---------------- · ------------------

~ Esta chica soy yo, Rirou Riosaki. Tengo 16 años. El ninja de pelo extraño es Kakashi Hatake, mi tutor. Un tipo que en realidad hace poco que conozco, ni idea cuantos años tendrá, nunca le pregunté pero tampoco me interesa. Igualmente, de la manera en que se toma las cosas parece un anciano.

Mi hermano menor, Touya, que tiene 8 años, y yo vivíamos en un pequeño poblado en el Límite Oeste del país del fuego que es una delegación de esta aldea, Konoha, que mantiene frente a la de la Arena*.

*** En mi historia he cambiado la geografía original de la serie Naruto para conveniencia de la trama de la historia XP. Así que se supone que el país del fuego (del que pertenece Konoha) limita con el país del viento (al cual pertenece la aldea de la Arena).**

Él nació allí, yo en cambio soy de esta aldea, pero de pequeña nos trasladamos con mis padres a aquel territorio, desierto e inhóspito; así que no tengo ningún recuerdo en particular de este lugar, sólo lo siento familiar, es todo.

Mis padres están muertos. La misión a la que habían sido encomendados y por la que estuvieron trabajando todo este tiempo fracasó. Las relaciones con la aldea de la arena se volvieron muy tensas últimamente y empeoraron más luego de sus muertes. Así que Kakashi Hatake fue encomendado a la misión de traernos ya que actualmente la frontera, en donde vivíamos, fue tomada casi en su totalidad por ninjas de la arena. Pero por una razón que desconozco siento que algo está mal, que algo más grave está detrás de esto y que parece ser que hasta el mismo Hokage intenta esconder y que lo hace preocupar más de lo necesario.

Pero bueno, pensamientos míos, los dejo para mí misma. La cuestión es que me enfrento a una situación completamente nueva, seré reivindicada como kunoichi de aldea de Konoha, asistiré a la escuela* y aprenderé a convivir con Kakashi Hatake (como si fuera poco!); y bueno, que comience~.

*** El sistema escolar fue modificado por mí. Después de tomar el examen y convertirse en genins harán 1 año más de escuela y luego pueden formar grupos y anotarse a los exámenes chunin. Todo esto también por conveniencia.**

Rirou comienza a caminar, atraviesa la enorme puerta de la fortaleza, ahora abierta, seguida por Kakashi Hatake que la acompaña y se detiene ya adentro, como si se tomara el tiempo para vislumbrar todo y capturar el aire en él.

Continuará…


	2. UN ENCUENTRO FURTIVO CON AKAMARU

**CAPITULO 2: ENCUENTRO FURTIVO CON AKAMARU **

Una semana después…

- Touya, viste a Shibume? – preguntó Rirou.

- No, creo que lo vi en la entrada de la casa.

~Era de mediodía, un calor abrasador nos envolvía. Ya estábamos instalados, la casa no era de los mejores lujos pero era habitable por lo menos~.

- Ah! Touya! No debiste traerlo, ese perro debía haberse quedado allí.

- Pero siempre estuvo con nosotros, no sabría cómo sobrevivir solo.

- Claro que sí, está en su instinto – refutó ella.

De repente Touya cambió su expresión.

- ¿Porqué lo que queremos siempre se va? – dijo enfurecido con los puños apretados debajo.

~Ya sabía a qué se refería. "nuestros padres"~. Pero sin saber que decir, agregó:

- Mira, iré a buscarlo y lo traeré de vuelta. No es necesario que se vaya. No todo se va.

Y salió corriendo por las calles en busca de Shibume. Continuó avanzando, seguía derecho, a veces doblaba a la derecha o izquierda pero no pensaba a dónde iba, sólo en recuperarlo.

Luego, sin querer llegó de casualidad a una especie de plaza o parque o eso era lo que ella creía. Acostumbrada a tanta sequía y a lugares desiertos que le costaba comprender que ya no estaba allí y que no debía ver a este nuevo lugar como una rareza.

- _Es común aquí_. – pensó ella.

De repente una imagen le vino a la mente, era la silueta de un chico, la cual la estremeció por unos instantes. ~¿Era quien creía que era?. ¿Otra vez pensando en él?~. Frenó en seco, sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado y dijo:

- Basta, tengo que encontrar a Shibume.

- Shibume! – llamó.

- Shibume! Demonios! ¿Dónde estás?! – agregó.

De un instante a otro, sintió a sus espaldas algo que se dirigía hacia ella, a gran velocidad. No le dio tiempo para girar completamente en sus pies ya que dos segundos después estaba en el suelo. Con una shuriken en su mano derecha y un enorme perro encima de ella, y no parecía muy amigable ya que le gruñía y mostraba sus dientes. Con la shuriken intentaba que éste no se le acercara más ya que parecía atacarla en cualquier momento.

- Este no es un perro corriente – dijo entre regañadientes.

Luego un silbido extraño y que alguien dijo:

- Akamaru! – e hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha.

El perro se retiró y se dirigió hacia aquella persona que parecía ser su dueño, luego comenzó a ladrarle y el chico parecía entenderle. Rirou no salía de su asombro, de toda la situación en sí.

- Siento eso, es que parece ser que Akamaru sintió un olor extraño en ti. Y cuando me refiero a extraño quiero decir no propio de aquí, de esta aldea.

Luego de decir esto, se puso serio de repente, como si callera en la situación y agregó de repente:

- ¿Eres una intrusa o qué?

Y sacó una shuriken como la que ella portaba, todavía en su mano, y la colocó en posición ofensiva.

- No, no soy una intrusa. – dijo reincorporándose de pie y agregó seguidamente – soy una shinobi de esta aldea, todavía no tengo una banda como tu pero mañana tengo que hacer el examen – y sacó un insignia con el signo de la aldea.

El chico la miró y luego dijo:

- ¿Pero no eres…?

- ¿Mayor para eso?. Si ya sé que tengo más de la edad y suficiente para haber pasado el examen genin pero no estoy aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.

Luego chasqueó la lengua y agregó:

- Igualmente no se para que te digo esto, tengo que encontrar a mi perro. Adiós.

- ¿Tu perro es aquel que está detrás del árbol a la una cuadra de aquí y en esa dirección? – dijo señalando con la mano hacia su derecha.

Rirou se apresuró a ir a ese lugar y allí estaba Shibume, revolviendo unas cajas que había en el suelo.

- Shibume! Ven aquí! – el perro se dio vuelta y la miró con ojos maliciosos, sus miradas se encontraron, como si se retaran a un duelo. El perro lanzó un bufido, dio media vuelta y se largó a correr.

- Shibume! Maldito! – gritó ella y salió a correr detrás suyo.

- No! Vuelve ya!

Luego de dar varias vueltas se detuvo y como si olvidara lo que estaba haciendo comenzó a corretear alrededor de Akamaru. Éste respondió haciendo lo mismo. Parecían divertirse.

- Bueno, está ocupado. – dijo ella y sentó en un banco libre que había al frente. Estiró los brazos y los puso en el borde del respaldo y levantó la mirada al cielo. Suspiró.

Una sombra apareció frente suyo. Está bajo la mirada y vio de quien se trataba. Era el mismo chico de recién.

Como si no se hubiera percatado de nada, volvió la mirada hacia arriba, de nuevo.

- Parece que encontraste a tu pero… - dijo el chico.

- Shibume – contestó ella.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba allí? ¿Ya lo habías visto? – agregó.

- En parte, Akamaru me lo confirmó ya que él también se percató de su presencia. Su aroma es igual de extraño que el tuyo.

- Con eso te refieres a que no es de aquí tampoco. – le dijo Rirou.

- Si. – contestó él.

- Si, estás en lo correcto. Shibume tampoco es de aquí. Viene de un lugar completamente diferente. Pero yo, en realidad, nací en esta aldea pero desde muy pequeña me mude al límite Oeste de este País, el del Fuego. El límite que se mantiene, bah! se mantenía con los de la Arena. ~¿Porqué se lo digo a él?... bueno, seguramente, se lo necesitaba decir a alguien.~

Luego de unos momentos el chico preguntó:

- ¿El lugar no está tomado ahora?

- Si, es por eso que estoy aquí.

- Ah! Por cierto, mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka.

- Rirou Riosaki.

- Es raro que tu perro sienta algo extraño en mí. Hace una semana que estoy aquí, se supone que ya debería estar interiorizada con este lugar.

- Bueno, parece ser que no todavía no es así, ya que Akamaru pudo sentirte. Los dos entrenamos juntos, nos guiamos por eso, es nuestra herramienta de rastreo. Aunque naturalmente él tiene mayor capacidad que yo para estas cosas.

- Si, pero interesante.

Kiba sonrió.

~Sorprendente, nunca he mantenido una conversación tan larga con alguien desde hace tiempo. Parece ser que este lugar me está afectando más de lo quiero pensar~.

- Bueno – se paró rápidamente de un salto – vamos Shibume, esta vez sin juegos.

- Ven, así llegaremos más rápido. – lo agarró entre sus brazos, era pequeño así que no pesaba demasiado.

- Adiós. – hizo una seña con la mano en forma de saludo a Kiba y desapareció.

- Es rápida – dijo él.

Dos segundos después volvió a aparecer y dijo un poco de mala gana:

- ¿Conoces a Kakashi Hatake?

- ¿Kakashi-sensei?, claro. – respondió Kiba entusiasta.

------------ · -------------

- Es aquí. – dijo el chico luego de que habían llegado al lugar.

- Si, veo. Gracias. No sé donde tenía mi mente cuando corría buscar Shibume, ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba. – dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

~en realidad mentí, si sabía donde la tenía: sus padres, el sufrimiento de su hermano, su antiguo hogar, aquel chico que tanto le dolía~.

- Bueno, ahora si, adiós y gracias de nuevo.

- De nada, pero… Kakashi-sensei?...

- Es mi tutor.

- Eso significa que tu padres…

- Si, están muertos. Mi hermano y yo ahora vivimos con él. – dijo ella sin corridamente sin tomarse una pausa para decirlo. Capaz así es mejor.

Un silencio cortante rodeó la atmósfera. Kiba frente a esto agregó:

- Siento la intromisión – dijo apenado – y Adiós. – hizo una seña con la mano en señal de saludo.

Luego éste pegó un saltó y echó a correr. Rirou lo vio alejarse.

Cada vez que nombraba a sus padres o el hecho de que estaban muertos, un enorme nudo en el estómago le impedía hablar claramente.

- Rayos!. ¿Cuándo superaré esto?!. – dijo apenas susurrando y apretó los puños fuertemente.

- Parece que ya conociste a Kiba Inuzuka.

Ella se dio vuelta y encontró a Kakashi parado detrás suyo.

- Hatake-sensei. ¿Desde cuánto tiempo estaba…?. – respondió sin cambiar para nada su expresión, no se había sorprendido.

- Ah, lo siento. No es que esté espiando, es sólo que estaba sobre aquél árbol – dijo dirigiendo su mirada a un árbol muy alto un costado de la entrada, Rirou levantó una ceja – leyendo esta novela. Sabes? Está poniéndose interesante.

- Iré a entrenar un poco. Al fin y al cabo mañana es el examen. – dijo de repente y algo cortante.

- Si.

- Bueno… - agregó ella, se perdió dentro de la casa en busca de todas sus cosas que necesitaba y luego de salir de nuevo afuera se despidió y dirigió a la entrada.

- Rirou – la llamó él y ella se dio vuelta – llámame Kakashi – y le sonrió. Ella suspiró y siguió camino sin decir nada al respecto.

Se fue por un sendero un poco alejado de la casa y del pueblo. Hacía unos días lo había descubierto por error. Pero un buen lugar para entrenar. Era un gran parque con bastantes árboles y parecía no ser muy concurrido ya que de las varias veces que había ido no había visto a nadie y ahora tampoco.

- Comencemos con los jutsus. – se dijo a sí misma.

----------- · ------------

Ya estaba oscureciendo y Rirou había decidido terminar.

- Con esto es suficiente – dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente – al fin y al cabo es sólo un examen para ser genin.

- _Es vergonzoso, yo ya podría estar preparada para el de ascender a chunin. _– pensó ella.

Mientras tanto, alguien estaba recostado en la rama de un árbol un tanto alejado, parecía estar dormido. De repente abrió los ojos y miró hacia dónde se iba la chica.

- Ruidosa y molesta. – dijo, bostezó y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Continuará…

**Que el examen comience!!, Rirou debe enfrentarse finalmente a su nueva escuela, como si fuera poco!, parece haber un nuevo amigo?, lo verá de nuevo?, quien era aquel extraño en el campo en el que ella practicaba?. Todo lo verán el próximo capitulo!!.. tal vez … o no.. XP**


	3. EXAMEN, RESULTADO Y UNA CLASE INESPERADA

**EXAMEN, RESULTADO Y UNA CLASE QUE NO ESPERABA!**

Un bostezo cortó el silencio.

- Uh, qué sueño!. - dijo Kakashi estirando los brazos hacia arriba.

- Lista para el examen Rirou?. - preguntó y puso su mano derecha en el hombro de ella que estaba parada a su lado, de espaldas, guardando todas sus cosas en un pequeño bolso que ató a su pierna derecha. No contestó a lo que él le había preguntado. Luego abandonó la habitación y volvió a aparecer con una especie de espadas gemelas en su mano, eran bastante peculiares. No eran tan grandes ni largas como para ser espadas, pero tampoco eran tan cortas y pequeñas para ser shurikens. Estaban guardadas en una funda con dos correas que, se suponía, eran para atarselas a la espalda. Luego de acomodarselas, dijo:

- Bueno, me voy.

- Espera, ¿vas a ir con las katanas? (asi se llamaban) . - preguntó Kakashi.

- Si. - respondió ella cortante.

- Pero no es un combate con un oponente de batalla. Sólo evaluarán tus habilidades básicas, no de pelea. No son necesaria, y no las lleves, son muy pesadas y así imposibilitarán tu rendimiento. - agregó él.

- No voy sin ellas. A toda misión o actividad de entrenamiento las llevo. Y no son una molestia, las he cargado toda mi vida y desde pequeña he aprendido a usarlas, su peso ya no es un problema para mí.

- Está bien, está bien. Si dices que... - le respondió éste atajandose de ella.

- Si, lo digo. Y ahora, adiós. Debo irme. - dijo Rirou interrumpiéndole.

- · -

"ACADEMA DE SHINOBIS", rezaba el cartel de aquel imponente edificio. Rirou se quedó allí, parada, observándolo.

- Atemorizada?. - dijo una voz detrás suyo.

De repente apareció Kakashi.

- ¿Qué quiere?. Si viene a darme apoyo moral o acompañarme, no necesito nada de eso. Yo sola puedo...

- No, sabía que eso te molestaría. El Hokage necesita verme. Tengo que terminar ciertos asuntos de tu reincorporación a la aldea. Si no te hubieras ido tan rápido, me hubieras dejado decirte...

Rirou resopló, se dió vuelta y avanzó pasando por debajo del cartel en dirección al edificio. Kakashi fue caminando detrás de ella. Luego de que Rirou se detuviera en la puerta, éste la alcanzó y le dijo:

- Aula 102, es tu clase. El exámen lo tendrás dentro de un rato. Primero tengo que cuadrar unas cosas antes respecto a eso. Luego, desapareció.

~ ¡¿Ir a clase? ¡¿Ahora?. Yo estaba mentalmente preparada sólo para el examen. ¡¿Qué es esto de ir a clase hoy?. Lo lógico sería hacerlo luego de haber pasado el examen, no?~ se dijo a sí misma mientras se dirigía a su aula.

- 102... - dijo avanzando.

- Es ésta.- agregó y se paró en seco en una puerta que tenía un cartel que rezaba dicho número.

~Bueno...~ se dijo para tranquilizarse y agarró con firmeza la perilla de la puerta y la giró.

Dió tres pasos y allí estaba, la clase del aula 102, llena de chicos y chicas que se reían, charlaban y algunos otros dormían. Hizo un rápido recorrido con la mirada en busca de un lugar vacío. Divisó uno en el costado derecho de la clase, en una línea de bancos en donde sólo había sentada una persona.

A medida que fue avanzando hacia allí, los otros se iban percatando de su presencia.

- ¿Y ella?. - preguntó uno lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara.

- ¿Quién es?

Por alguna razón no quería hablar con ellos, no quería responderles. La confianza y simpatía con la gente ya no era algo característico en ella. Mientras más alejados, mejor.

Y se sentó en aquel lugar libre. Un chico, el único allí, sentado en el otro extremo de la misma banca levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Rirou.

Sin haberse percatado de ello, no alcanzó a acomodarse cuando unas niñas se pararon todas a su lado. Una carraspeó para llamar su atención. Rirou le dirigió su mirada en señal de respuesta pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Por qué estás sentada aquí?. - le dijo la chica.

Rirou entornó los ojos confundida y le respondió:

- Eh... ¿Es el único lugar libre?. - le devolvió su pregunta con otra, en un tono de sarcasmo que era notable.

- No, eso no es lo que te pregunto y tampoco me interesa. Te pregunto porque estás sentada aquí, al lado de Sasuke Uchiha!. - dijo levantando el tono de su voz, casi gritando.

Al escuchar su nombre, el chico levantó también su mirada a aquellas niñas.

- ¿Quién?. - preguntó Rirou.

- Sasuke Uchiha!. Él! - le contestó señalando a aquel chico que Rirou tenía al lado y levantando aún más la voz.

- No lo sé... ¿coincidencia?. - dijo, otra vez en aquel tono sarcástico. Volvió la mirada a sus cosas, se paró, desató su bolso de la pierna y lo puso en la mesa, luego se sentó de nuevo ignorándolas por completo aunque ellas estaban todavía allí paradas. Ésto empeoró más la situación.

- ¿Te irás?. - preguntó la misma chica de antes al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

- No. Éste es el único lugar libre, lo que significa que ustedes ya están ocupando algún otro así que...

- Argh!.- dijo aquella, molesta.

- Si están tan desesperadas por él como se ven entonces alguno de ustedes ya tendría que estar sentada aquí, ¿no es cierto?. - agregó. Sabía que debía abstenerse de hacer o decir este tipo de cosas pero sin dudas esta chica había logrado sacarla de quisio de una manera sorprenderte que controlarse le fue imposible.

Sin duda, lo que dijo las enojó más, principalmente la que le hablaba y su cara lo expresaba muy bien.

Sin saber porqué, eso le había causado gracia asi que se sonrió y agregó:

- Claro, decidir cual de todas ustedes es la afortunada debe llevarles mucho tiempo. Les doy un consejo, la próxima vez hagan un sorteo el día anterior.

Todo el mundo se había quedado callado, seguramente una chica que había venido de la nada y que no sabían porque, de repente se pone a discutir y decir cosas no muy agradables (pero en determinado grado ciertas) era de odiar o por lo menos de llamar la atención. Se había pasado en dar su primera impresión, eso sin duda.

La que parecía ser que las dirigia (por así decirlo), se puso roja de la ira y le contestó:

- Como sea, vámonos. - para que la pudieran escuchar.

- Pero... - dijeron varias al unísono. Pero ésta por lo bajo para no divulgarlo, ya que todos escuchaban, y dirigiéndose ahora sus "amigas" les respondió:

- Nos está haciendo quedar mal frente a Sasuke. - expresó en casi un susurro que no se podia escuchar con claridad.

- Esta vez dejémoslo así. - agregó, ahora claramente, para que se oyera.

- No importa, ya verás que cuando tengamos que ser elegidos para formar equipos ya no tendrás una excusa para estar aquí sentada. - dijo dirigiéndose a Rirou alzando la voz para sonar amenazadora.

- Si, como sea. No se que le ven. Es sólo una persona común. - dijo por lo bajo luego de que éstas se fueran, para sí, que parecía ser que sólo Sasuke escuchó además de ella y lo cual le llamo levemente la intención. Otra vez, Rirou no se había percatado de ello.

- · -

Como no había nada que hacer, se pasó la siguiente media hora acomodando sus cosas: enfundaba con una especie de tela especial la parte inferior de sus katakanas mientras que los demás seguían hablando. Cuando ya casi había terminado, levantó un poco una de éstas para finalizar el trabajo. Luego, algo voló directo hacia ella. Parecía que no se había percatado de nada, aquellas niñas molestas de antes,que estaban en la otra punta del aula sonreían y se regodeaban pues obtendrían su venganza, cuando de la nada, Rirou hizo un movimiento rápido con su mano izquierda en donde sostenía la katakana, la puso detrás de su espalda y lo bloqueó.

Lo extraño era que no se había movido, ni su cuerpo ni su cabeza, de la posición en la que estaba antes. Estaban sorpendidas.

- Es imposible!. Hace un segundo hubiera jurado que le daría, pero... ¿De dónde es que ella?... - dijo una de ellas, otra de la que le había reprochado antes.

Lo que le habían lanzado terminó por caer en la mesa de Rirou luego de haberlo desviado.

- ¿Un papel?. - dijo ella dirigiendo la mirada hacia su izquierda, en donde el papel había rodado.

Sasuke también lo miró y luego a ella.

- ¿Cómo es que vió?. - se preguntó por lo bajo a sí mismo.

- Oye... - agregó, ahora dirigiéndose a ella.

Pero sin poder escucharlo ya que de repente se abrió la puerta del curso y entró alguien y Rirou se dió vuelta hacia allí.

- Buenos días, perdón por la tardanza. Es que debía ordenar unos asuntos y ... ¡Señorita Riosaki! . - dijo esto último muy fuerte. Ésta se sobresaltó y lo miró desconcertada.

- Ah!. ¡Qué descortés!. Yo soy Iruka, Iruka sensei. Encantado de conocerte. - agregó moviendo la cabeza en señal de saludo.

- Ven, ven. - dijo acercandose a ella y agarrándola ligeramente de un brazo incitándole a que se parase.

- ¿Qué sucede?. - preguntó ésta confundida.

- Debes presentarte al curso, claro!. - dijo alegre.

- ¡¿Qué?. No!. Está bien, no es necesario.

- Claro que lo es, además algunos de ellos serán tus compañeros de equipo muy pronto.

Luego de terminar de decir esto se puso detrás suyo y le dio un pequeño empujón para que bajara los escalones de los pisos intermedios de una especie de anfiteatro del que tenía forma el curso. Al llegar hasta abajo, en donde daba clase el profesor, a la vista de todos, Iruka Sensei dijo:

- Vamos, di tu nombre.

- Rirou Riosaki.

Después de oirlo, el profesor hizo un ademán con una mano para que prosiguiera.

- No necesito decir nada más. - contestó frente a esto, mirándolo.

- Bueno, lo diré yo por ti entonces.

Rirou lo miró consternada, ~¿a caso no entendía el significado de "nada más" o sus intenciones de ser reservada?~ pensó para sí, pero no le dijo nada.

- Bueno, como saben, su nombre es Rirou Riosaki. Se ha mudado con su hermano aquí. En realidad ella regresa aquí después de un largo tiempo.

- ¿Naciste aquí, no?. - preguntó volviéndose a ella.

- Si. - respondó algo cortante.

- Vivía en la frontera Oeste del País del Fuego con el País del Viento, límite con la Aldea Oculta de la Arena. Pero, como saben, dada la situación tuvo que venir aquí. - continuó diciendo Iruka.

- ¿Y tus padres?. - preguntó aquella niña insoportable de antes.

Rirou levantó la mirada y la observó fijamente sin responder.

~ es por eso que no quería presentarme~ se dijo a sí misma, apretó el puño y volvió a bajar la vista.

- Su hermano y ella viven ahora con su tutor. - se apresuró a decir el profesor.

Todos se quedaron callados, parecía ser que entendían a que se refería, por lo que no preguntaron más.

- Bueno, vuelve a tu asiento Riosaki y gracias.

Mientras se dirigía de regreso, el profesor le dijo:

- Ah!, No. Perdón, toma tus cosas!.

Rirou se paró en seco en medio del pasillo y se dio vuelta para ver que quería.

~¿Y ahora?~ pensó ella.

- Debes ir a rendir tu examen genin ahora, asi que dirigite a la sala 10 por favor. Cuando salgas, baja dos pisos y luego a la derecha, la encontrarás al final del pasillo. - dijo sonriéndole.

Acto seguido, fue a su banco, tomó sus cosas, las guardó. Colocó sus katakanas en su espalda y caminó a la puerta.

- ¡¿ Examen genin? jejej. ¡¿A esta altura?. - se escuchó a alguien decir.

- ¡Seguramente antes lo debe haber reprobado!. - observó otro.

- Pero si dijeron que recién llega aquí, significa que entonces todavía no lo tomó. - respondió uno.

- Si lo se, pero igual. ¿Ahora?. - siguieron comentando.

Cuando Rirou ya había llegado a la puerta finjiendo no haber escuchado todo eso, se oyó a Iruka-sensei decir:

- Espera, no es necesario que lleves eso, lo de tu espalda.

Ella se dió vuelta y contestó:

- Si, lo se.

Y se fue.

- · -

Ya en la sala, lo primero que pudo notar es que había más personas de las que esperaba.

En una mesa larga, en el fondo de la habitación, habían sentadas cuatro personas. Tres de ellas no sabía quienes eran, pero la otra...

- Hatake-sensei. - dijo.

- Kakashi... - dijo éste.

- Bueno, Kakashi... y ...

Después de ver más detenidamente logró reconocer, por sus ropas e insignia de la aldea, que también estaba el Hokage.

- Lord Hokage. - dijo automáticamente al detener la mirada en él y bajo la cabeza en señal de reverencia y respeto.

- Señorita Riosaki, se que es mucho despliegue pero la situación amerita la presencia de todos nosotros. - dijo mirando primero a ella y luego recorriendo a cada uno de los presentes.

- Es por eso que se encuentran aquí, además de mí y de cómo reconociste: tu tutor, el examinador - continuó, mirando ahora a un hombre sentado a su lado izquierdo - y mi ayudante administrativo - dijo observando a su derecha.

El examinador hizo una especia de reverencia dirigida al Hokage señalando que iba a comenzar a hablar.

- Bueno, como seguramente ya te han informado, el examen constará de dos partes: una teórica y otra práctica.

Rirou asintió.

- La teórica debes cumplirla aquí. - dijo mientras le entregaba un papel escrito, ésta lo tomó.

- La práctica, se te evaluará después que finalices ésta. Siéntate allí. - dijo señalando una banco a un costado un poco apartado.

- Buena suerte. - agregó al final.

- Sí, gracias. - contestó cordialmente y luego de sentarse comenzó a leer la hoja del examen y, un poco después, a escribir en ella.

- · -

Diez minutos después salió por la puerta de la sala, en donde había tenido lugar el examen, un poco más aliviada ya que por fin había terminado.

- Lo malo es que debo volver a la clase. - agregó mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a ella.

Minutos después ya estaba en frente de la puerta, soltó un suspiro, escuchaba voces aunque algo moderadas y no muy seguidas por lo que parecía que estaban en clase.

Luego de dar dos golpes entró y dijo:

- Permiso profesor.

- Pase, ¿Cómo le fue en el examen?. - pregunto éste.

- Bien. Dijeron que luego me darían lo demás.

- Entonces aprobó!. Felicitaciones!.

- Gracias, no es un gran logro a esta altura. - dijo esto último en voz aún más baja de modo de que el profesor no la escuchara.

Volvió de nuevo a su lugar de antes sin decir nada más.

- Bueno chicos, como les dije hace un rato, la próxima hora tendremos la clase de Seishitsu Henka (manipulación de la naturaleza de los chakras), afuera en el campo de entrenamiento. Esta vez intensificaremos los diferentes tributos de sus chakras (fuego, viento, rayo, tierra y agua) con una serie de ejercicios prácticos y ...

De repente golpearon la puerta y dos hombres entraron, uno de ellos preguntó:

- ¿clase 3 A, Iruka-sensei?.

- Si. - respondió éste.

- ¿Aquí se encuentra Rirou Riosaki, verdad?. - volvió a preguntar.

- Si, allí está. - contestó dirigiendo la mirada hacia dónde estaba ella.

Rirou se puso de pie.

Los dos hombres avanzaron ingresando aún más al aula, detrás de ellos venía...

- ¡El Hokage!. - dijo Rirou sorprendida y luego se calló rápidamente.

Todos los chicos se pararon deprisa en señal de respeto.

- Disculpen que interrumpa la clase, ya que se encotraba ella aquí, bueno es más fácil. Además los jovenes deben saber de que se trata. Venimos a hacer la asignación de la ahora genin Rirou Riosaki.

- Ay, Dios... .- dijo ella por lo bajo al escuchar lo dicho. En esos momentos quería esconderse bajo tierra.

Ya al frente de la clase, el Hokage dijo:

- Bueno, señorita Rirou Riosaki, por favor...

- Si. - respondió ella y se acercó a donde se econtraba él.

Todos la miraban detenidamente. Ésto la ponía aún más nerviosa.

- Por el poder y autoridad que me confiere esta aldea, quiero expresarle que oficialmente ha sido reivindicada a la aldea de Konoha como kunoichi grado genin. Espero que desenvuelvas esto con gran dedicación, orgullo, determinación y lealtad ya que ser devuelta a aquí implica muchas circunstancias comprometedoras y no constituye del mismo caracter de un nombramiento común, pues está en juego la integridad de nuestra aldea.

- Si, entiendo eso.- respondió Rirou un tanto asustada por aquellas palabras.

- Bueno, aquí tienes. - le dijo Lord Hokage y le entreg´una banda con una placa de metal en ella que tenía inscripto el símbolo de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

- Gracias.

- De nada y felicitaciones. - dijo y le extendió su mano izquierda para estrechársela cordialmente. Ella hizo lo mismo con su izquierda. De repente algo extraño sucedió, sentía como si le quemara la mano.

Luego de soltarse, la miró de reojo disimuladamente para que nadie lo notara. Levantó la mirada y lo observó consternada por lo que sea que paso, buscando una respuesta de éste pero sólo le sonreía.

- · -

Lo que quedaba de la hora transcurrió lentamente. El dolor en su mano desaparecía por momentos pero luego volvía a aperecer y de una manera punsante. La agarró fuertemente con su mano izquierda.

Sasuke, que estaba sentado a su lado, la observó de reojo rápidamente y luego volvió la mirada al frente.

Después de terminar la clase, todos se dirigieron afuera, apenas salió, se encontró a Kakashi parado a su lado.

- Rirou...

- Tengo que ir al entrenamiento, ahora no puedo...

- Entonces te acompañaré mientras te hablo.

Y comenzaron a caminar, bajando las escaleras.

- Vi lo que paso.

- ¿De qué habla?. - respondió, evadiendo el tema.

- Tu sello. El sello del chizuhi, el de tu mano derecha. Te dolió, no es cierto?.

- Pero... si usted no estaba cuando...

- Ah, si, si estaba. Pero muy cerca de la entrada y con lo aterrada y concentrada que estabas a todo ni miraste para allí.

- Vi tu expresión. Pude notar eso, aunque hayas intentado esconderlo. Además suponía que el Hokage iba a hacer eso.

- ¿Hacer que?. Porque de eso no estoy enterada. - dijo algo irritada.

- Renovar tu sello, duplicar la seguridad en él.

- En pocas palabras, no me tiene confianza. - dijo levantando el tono, molesta.

- No, no es eso, es que...

- Si es eso!. Admitalo!.

- Shh!. más bajo. No eras tu la quería mantenerlo en secreto?

- Si bueno, eso ahora no me importa!.

Ya habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento, los chicos se habían comenzado a reunir, al ver esto Kakashi se apresuró en terminar y agregó:

- Mira, al mantener tú los secretos de ambas aldeas, como chizuhi, él debe confiarse aún más que todo está en su lugar y que no se romperá. Entiendes?.

- Si, pero por un lado, se supone que esto no era tan necesario ahora además de que al hacer esto volvió a activar su movimiento y por lo tanto, el dolor es de nuevo insoportable; y por otro, nos hubiera dicho antes de esto ya que obviamente nos concierne y principalmente a mí y siendo que dijo que nos diría de este tipo de cosas.

- Si, lo se. Debo hablar de eso con él. Y por lo del dolor... - le tomó su mano derecha, puso un pulgar en su palma, dió tres vueltas y la soltó.

- Creo que eso calmará por un rato el dolor.

- Gracias.

- De nada, bueno... - dijo sacando un libro de su bolso que tenía en la pierna - continuaré leyendo la novela.

- Interesante, muy interesante. - agregó mientras se alejaba.

Rirou sonrió, se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacia el grupo. Luego se detuvo.

- Yo sonriendo, nunca lo hubiera esperado.

Y continuó avanzando hasta llegar en donde ellos. Por alguna razón, Sasuke había llegado después que ella.

Continuará ...

**y bue.. que les parecio?.. eestuvo un poco largo, un día agotador que todavía no termina. Todo lo que viene en el proximo capii!**


	4. ENEMISTADES

** CAPITULO 4: Enemistades**

-Bueno chicos, como dijimos, de acuerdo a los atributos del chakra de cada uno, los ejercitaremos. Dado que también han venido los de los otros salones, los dividiremos en grupos de 10 integrantes. – dijo Iruka sensei dirigiéndose a sus alumnos.

-A ver, ustedes. – dijo mirando a todo un grupo que se encontraba de chicos ubicados a su derecha, en donde también Rirou estaba. – en esa zona. – agregó señalando cerca de un enorme árbol.

-Y ustedes… - dijo dirigiéndose a otro grupo y les dio también instrucciones.

- · -

Ya todos agrupados, se sentaron formando un círculo. Rirou pegó una mirada rápida, como era de suponer, a muchos no conocía. Eso no le importaba. Pero, por otro lado, notó que estaban...

- Sasuke... la loca que me grita, enamorada de él... y Kiba?. - a este lo había encontrado a diagonal suya.

- Rirou!. - dijo este al verla.

- Hola. - le contestó.

- Me tocó en otra sección, lástima!.

- Sabes lo que vamos a hacer específicamente?. - preguntó ella, estaba muy perdida.

- Algo asi... pero todavía tenemos que esperar que terminen de organizar a todos los demás y de seguro nos darán instrucciones.

~ dime algo que no sepa! ~ se dijo a si misma exasperada. En vez de decir algo como eso, sólo se limitó a asentir como señal de comprensión.

- Y que tal el examen? - le preguntó él.

No era una tema del que quisiera hablar.

- Ah! si!. El examen! - gritó del otro lado aquella chica de la otra vez, la que le armó un revuelo por el asiento.

~ que no puede dejarme tranquila? ~ pensó y sólo prosiguió a decir:

- Tu eres?... no puedo tenerte eternamente como la chica loca que me grita, sabes.

Todos rieron.

- Jajaja - rió sarcásticamente - es verdad. Me llamo Ino Yamanaka y tu nombre, lo se. Lo repitieron seguido durante todo el dia.

- Si, eso creo - respondió Rirou.

- Bueno... pero como preguntó tu amigo. Como te fue en el examen?. Cuéntanos?. Seguramente te deben haber dado sólo una parte para hacerlo rápido. Porque, que hayas vuelto en 10 minutos...

Rirou apretó su puño.

- Además - prosiguió Ino - viviendo allá en medio de la nada, en la frontera, no debes haber asistido a la escuela básica de shinobis. Hay que tener consideración.

- Te equivocas. Si, no asistí a ninguna escuela shinobi como ustedes deben haber hecho, pero eso no quiere decir que no me haya entrenado y preparado desde pequeña. El nivel genin lo he alcanzado desde hace mucho. Lo que hice fue sólo una formalidad. En realidad, ya espero que sean los examenes chunnin de una vez!. - dijo con mucho ímpetu y luego toda la tierra a su alrededor se estremeció. Los chicos habían sentido el movimiento asi que extrañados la miraron.

Ella miró a su alrededor. Se arrepentía de haberse irritado tan fácilmente. Todo era muy incómodo.

Por suerte y por primera vez agradecida, Ino cambió de tema y comenzó a hablar sobre el manejo del chakra y como había estado practicando últimamente después de la escuela para mejorar su técnica Shintenshin no Jutsu, un jutsu de posesión de mentes, que según ella es característico de su clan.

Pero lo bueno duró poco porque parecía que compararsele con Rirou era lo que más le atraía. Luego de terminar de hablar le preguntó a ella acerca de sus técnicas o que atributo de chakra utilizaba.

Rirou se negaba rotundamente a hablarle de ello, ya que no era de su incumbencia ni de nadie en realidad. Asi que no decía nada.

- Tienes que ser buena o por lo menos competente en algo... - agregó Ino.

- Una suposición bastante obvia - respondió Rirou.

- Manejas algún jutsu propio de tu familia o clan?. Porque si dices que puedes tomar el examen chunin ahora... sin duda tienes que tener bastante poder con alguno.

- No - contestó Rirou.

Se rieron todos.

- Bueno, no te preocupes. Eres una reciente genin. Vamos chicos!, recién se gradúa!, no se rían. - dijo ella en tono sumamente burlesco, era obvio que intentaba devolverle todo lo que antes Rirou le había hecho pasar.

- Ino... - dijo Kiba tratando de hacer que se callara ya que se estaba pasando.

- Mi clan no tiene un jutsu especial o algo asi - le terminó igualmente por responder, alzando la voz - no se caracterizan con eso.

Esta vez Ino se rió.

- que son?, incompetentes?.

Esto si era ya suficiente. Rirou apretó sus dos puños fuertemente y se puso de pie. El suelo empezó a temblar de nuevo, pero esta vez muy bruscamente, y todos se empezaron a preocupar. Ya no era más coincidencia, todos esos temblores y estremecimientos los causaba ella y todos se estaban percatando de ello.

- Bueno, de una vez, que estas haciendo? - pregunta Sasuke ubicado a la derecha, a poca distancia suya. Ya todos estaban de pie.

Ella dirigió la mirada hacia él.

- Todo esto lo causas tu, verdad? - agregó.

- Si. - respondió resignada y miró el suelo frunciendo el ceño.

A pesar de todo ya no podía mantenerse así, sin importar lo muy ajena que se sentía de todos y de todo. No era de allí, no quería estar allí. No quería mostrarse a ellos.

~ pero por qué?~ se preguntó.

Capaz no quería aferrarse a algo de nuevo para que luego se le apartara simplemente... no era tanto por lo de sus padres, era más bien por Gaara (una imágen suya le vino de repente pero no era aquella de cuando eran niños sino mucho más reciente, era la última que le quedó de su amigo que ella conocía pero que ya no existía).

Lo más fácil era seguir con lo que ya había planeado desde que llegó a este lugar: ser y estar en sí misma, vivir por sí misma, compartir consigo misma.

Pero todo se derrumbó tan rápidamente... ya se encontraba en esta situación, no podia seguir asi. Aquella fría persona que tanto le había costado construir en unos meses desaparecía, ya no la cubría más. Sería mucho más fácil conservarla si estuviera apartada de todo, en un lugar inhóspito. Pero no era asi...

Al final se comportaba como una cobarde y eso si que no lo permitiría. Ya no sería aquella ingenua que se deja llevar por los sentimientos, pues al fin y al cabo asi fue como toda la tragedia entró a sus vidas. Eso no se lo perdonará nunca.

Pero lo que nunca desaparecería de ella era su facultad de ir de frente.

Había llegado el momento de enfrentar todo de una vez...

Todo el mundo estaba callado.

- Queee?. Cómo que todo esto lo causas tú?. - dijo Ino exasperada - Pero que te has...!. Rirou la interrumpió.

- Los Riosaki no tienen técnica jutsu particular. Perfeccionaron el manejo pleno del chakra. Los ninjas de esta familia fueron los primeros y los únicos capaces de manejar el arte de ninjato o shinobigatana (arte de la espada), de ahi viene la idea de shinobi a pesar de que ahora se ha ramificado.

- Es raro que no te incluyas y no quieras participar de la tradición familiar de los Riosaki. Es uno de los clanes más antiguos y milenarios de este reino.

Rirou lo miró a los ojos, luego apartó la mirada y se sentó nuevamente. Se cruzó de brazos y contestó.

- Soy la raíz mala de la familia, heredé el chakra propio del hijo repudiado de uno de mis ancestros más lejanos, el chakra de tipo tierra.

- Pero eso no es malo, no?. Finalmente alguien de la familia posee la capacidad de continuar la labor y elaborar un jutsu característico ahora de tu clan. - dijo Kiba.

- No es así - el que respondió había sido Sasuke, todos lo miraron sin comprender como es que él contestaba - él fue repudiado, era una mancha para la familia. Por lo tanto no es nada bueno según su ideología tener las mismas facultades de él, ella se encuentra en su misma categoría.

- Si, pero él era hombre y yo soy mujer. Sólo le privaron de aprender todo lo aquello propio de los descendientes varones Riosaki, todas las técnicas, todo lo que a ellos les hacía sentir orgullosos y todo lo que un ninja del clan debía saber y poseer. A mi sólo me quedó el repudio, de todos modos no podía aprender todo ese conocimiento.

- Pero así de osbtinados y encerrados en su propio pensamiento, en su egocentrismo, calleron por una epidemia. Casi termina con la existencia de todos los miembros del clan. Sólo quedaron en ese momento mis abuelos y otros pocos. - continuó.

- Asi que sólo fui mal vista por la poca representación del pensamiento del clan que quedaba, mi abuelo. Tuve suerte. Pero igualmente me lo busqué, termine traicionando las reglas de mi clan en muchas cosas.

E instintivamente Rirou sostuvo fuertemente con su mano derecha las katanas que aún colgaban de su espalda. Luego se las quitó y las puso a su lado.

- Buscas ganarte el corazón de todos con esta historia? . - agregó Ino.

- Ino... no busco nada... asi que por favor...

- Además ya tienes lo que querias, tu explicación.

- Bueno, si... pero, estas cosas? - cambió de tema rotundamente y esta vez se dirigía hacia las armas que hacía un instante había dejado allí.

- Dejalas. - contestó cortante.

- Aunque sea muestranos tu habilidad con tus espaditas, ya que no hiciste mucho con lo de tu elemento tierra. - dijo sarcásticamente.

- Si, Ino. Como si ese horrible estremecimiento no haya sido nada... además ni movió una mano para hacerlo. - dijo una de sus amigas.

- Callate, además todo esta sumamente aburrido. El sensei desapareció y parece que no vendrá.

- Vamos!. - dijo luego y se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba ella.

- No. - y esta también se puso de pie pero esta vez con las dos katanas enfundadas en una de sus manos.

- No son la gran cosa, sabes?. - agregó Ino.

- Bueno, si no son la gran cosa entonces para que quieres...

Y sin poder de decir o hacer algo una de aquellas chicas que se hacía llamar su "amiga" apareció de la nada y se las arrebató. Rirou giró la cabeza sin llegar a evitar algo y simplemente vió a la chica caer estrepitosamente al suelo como si una fuerza la atrajera hacia él, quedando allí tendida.

Todos la rodearon sorpendidos y se le acercaron.

- Que... que le hiciste? . - preguntó Ino entrecortadamente y muy sorprendida.

- Anko!. Estás bien?.

- Es por eso que dije no podías, ni tú ni ella. - dijo Rirou calmadamente.

- No le hice nada, todo fue por ella, simplemente. - agregó.

Rirou se agachó, tomo sus katanas con una mano y la otra la dispuso para ayudar a la chica a levantarse.

- Estas bien?. - le preguntó.

Ino sostenía también a Anko, y ésta no podía salir de su asombro.

- Pe.. pe... pero qu.. quee... ?. - solamente decía.

- Sabía que esto pasaría, no estas acostumbrada al peso de este tipo de armas.

- Peso?. De que hablas? - dijo Ino histérica - Puede que sean un tipo diferente de shuriken, pero de que peso hablas?.

- No son shurikens, precisamente, son espadas... espadas gemelas.

- He oido de ellas. - dijo un chico del grupo, tenía las manos en los bolsillos un aire de arrogancia en su voz, pero a la vez su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión en particular.

- De que hablas Shikamaru?. - preguntó Ino.

Rirou lo miró. Era mejor que se explicara adonde quería llegar.

- Shikamaru Nara - se presentó diciendo su nombre - y tu Riosaki, armas demasiado revuelo.

Rirou entornó la mirada.

- Bueno, como sea. Son armas muy pesadas a pesar de su tamaño. Es por eso que terminó siendo reservadas sólo para tu clan, eran los únicos que podían manejarlas. Están hechas de un material especial que lo absorbe pero de caracteristicas muy adversas. Igualmente, para ustedes aprender a manejarlas también requiere tiempo. No entiendo como es que tú las tienes en tu poder.

- Como dije, traicione a mi clan y a sus reglas en muchas cosas.

De repente un dolor punzante volvió a envolverle la mano derecha principalmente aunque el dolor se extendía, perdiendo fuerza en las dos y terminó por soltar sus katanas que cayeron al estrepitosamente.

Shikamaru la miró y dijo:

- Pasa algo? - preguntó Shikamaru.

- No, nada - respondió ella tratando de disimular lo mejor posbile.

La situación de su sello era otra vez insoportable y a la vez dudosa. Todo había empezado con la intervención del Hokage en él.  
Encima, en su decisión de generar discreción con respecto del tema parecía complicársele si de la nada el dolor aparecía y le imposibilitaba; todos o por lo menos algunos se terminarían percatando de ello.

Shikamaru la continuaba mirando y parecía no muy convencido con su respuesta, Rirou trató de ignorarlo lo mayor posible.

- Chicos! - se escuchó de repente a Iruka sensei que se apareció en el lugar.  
Rirou se enfocó en prestarle atención y actuar lo más normal, como si nada malo pasara.  
- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer hoy... - y continuó explicando las actividades del día.

- · -

Luego de finalizado todo, que por cierto se tonrnó 10 veces más atenuante debido al dolor que no desaparecía, el maestro les había autorizado a dispersarse por ahi a la hora del almuerzo. Rirou se fue rápido, fuera de la mirada de todos. Tomó sus cosas y se alejó. Encontró un lugar un tanto apartado del grupo, estaba al lado de un enorme árbol cuyas raíces sobresalían y se dirigían hacia el borde de un pequeño lago formando uan especie de barranco, que como iba en desnivel era perfecto para aprovechar de ponerse ahí y así se le taparía la vista del resto.

Acomodó sus cosas en el lugar y se dispuso a ver su mano derecha.

- Que es lo que sucede?. - se dijo enojada mientras se quitaba las vendas que le cubrían hasta el antebrazo, que aunque eran de protección las usaba para tapar las marcas que tenía, en particular las del sello del chizuhi. Al descubrirla, vio que estaba más profunda de lo común y se extendía mucho más alla del antebrazo, cuando normalmente la tenía sólo por encima de la muñeca. Su forma era en espiral y le rodeaba el brazo en toda su extensión, comenzaba en su palma derecha de manera circular y con varios símbolos en su contorno.

Ella no entendía porque estaba así, que ella supiera, cuando su padre era el chizuhi antes que ella su marca no se iba fuera de lo común o se presipitaban y generalmente no molestaban, que ella supiera.

Pero desde que llegó a la aldea se había vuelto inestable, mas bien desde que tuvo el encuentro con el Hokage cuando la nombró Genin. Fue en ese momento cuando le vino a la mente la escena.

~ Porque allí, en frente de todos?. Habrá querido ser sutil o ahorrarse una explicación de la razón de lo que hacía?~ pensó.

De repente, sin inspeccionar minucionasemente toda la marca se puso las vendas rápidamente, y dijo al aire, como si le hablara a alguien:

- Que quieres? - preguntó en un tono serio y un tanto disgustado.

Nadie contestó. Rirou se dio vuelta y miró fijamente hacia la copa del árbol.  
Como de la nada, una silueta apareció allí. Era Shikamaru.

- No se ve bien . - le dijo a ella.

Rirou intentó evadir lo que dijo por lo que finjió mirarlo extrañada como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando. No se podía arriesgar, ¿cuánto había visto o sabía?. ¿Lo suficiente?.

La cuestión del chizuhi no era un secreto que no podía ser revelado, eso sólo se aplicaba a otras aldeas y hasta países fuera de este, pero igualmente ella no estaba en la obligación de decirlo. Además de que quería que se extendiera lo menos posible.

- Ah, vamos!. La marca de tu brazo derecho!. - agregó él al ver que Rirou permanecía en silencio y no decía nada en concreto.

- Esa... es una marca de mi familia que...

- La marca del chizuhi.- dijo Shikamaru sin rodeos.

~ Rayos!. Está bien informado!~ pensó.

- Qué sabes de ella? - prefirió preguntarle.

- Lo suficiente como para llamarme la atención de que la tengas tú.

Al escuchar esto apretó fuertemente su mano derecha cerrando el puño.

- Y también para darme cuenta de que te duele y que obviamente el Hokage tiene algo que ver en esto.

Esto se ponía cada vez peor. - agregó.

- Bueno, y el punto es... - respondió exasperada.

- El punto es que el Hokage parece tener problemas para tomar decisiones, ya que depositar la confianza de dos aldeas en una sola persona como tú, que nisiquiera es de aquí y que no es muy competente, es apostarle al riesgo.

Rirou frunció el ceño y pensó ~ quién se cree que es este chico para sermonearme ~

- Si perdiste el tiempo sólo para venir hasta aquí decirme todo esto, creo que fue un enorme error. Y los prejuicios nunca son buenos y el que está apostando al riesgo eres tú al venir y decirmelo ahora. Pero igual, no entiendo que terminó por ser todo esto.

- Sólo que tu imágen de la estudiante nueva con habilidades especiales que resulta ser tímida no funciona conmigo, funcionará con los otros pero no conmigo.

Luego de todo, el chico bajó del árbol de un salto y con las manos en sus bolsillos, dio media vuelta y se fue caminando.

A Rirou todo lo que dijo le indignó demasiado, su puño seguía apretándolo con mucha fuerza, mucha más que antes que ya se estaba haciendo daño, pero no le importaba. Asi que sin más le respondió con mucha furia pero con un tono de sarcasmo:

- Indudablemente tu también sabes engañar bastante a la gente con esa actitud de relajado.

Shikamaru se frenó en seco, ella pensó que volvería para contrarestar por lo dicho pero nada. Éste siguió caminando después de una pausa y desapareció de su vista.

Continuará...

**La primera impresión de Shikamaru un poco fria y chocante pero bueno... promete ser unos de los personajes mas cambiantee a lo largo de toda la historia. Un poco más del pasado de Rirou. Shikamaru descubrió que ella es el chizuhi de la aldea, será el único en saberlo como Rirou cree?, un gran dilema. Más características del personaje. PROXIMAMENTE FICHAS TÉCNICAS DE CADA UNO DE ELLOS! :)**

**sALUDOS.. **

**la demora sólo en el tipeo ya que estoy muy ocupada con todo, pero realmente esto es lo más relajante que puedo hacer.. me gusta mucho escribir, inventar, lo más liberador. asi que tratare de agregar los demás en la brevedad!**

**Nos vemos! :)**


End file.
